Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to utilize high availability systems to reduce the likelihood of data loss.
As would be expected, such high availability systems are often quite complex and involve multiple components and subcomponents, all of which need to discovered by one another in order to operate properly.